1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to the field of electric and motor generator systems that provide a motive force of a motor derived through an attractive force of a magnetic field in a rotor. More particularly, the present disclosure relates in one embodiment to a system for providing an increasing attractive force between a magnetic field of a rotor and a stator.
2. Description of Related Technology
Conventional rotor and stator systems require an electric current applied to a coil to induce a magnetic field in a stator so that the stator interacts with a magnetic field of a rotor. In these systems, combinations of electromagnets and permanent magnets are utilized. A conventional one-phase stepping motor may consist of a rotor having two permanent magnetic poles surrounded by a coil. Upon being energized, the rotor coil forms main stator poles. Auxiliary pole arms are divided into groups. Within each group, auxiliary poles are arranged at a distance from the rotor that decreases gradually (or in stages) in a direction of rotation of the rotor. In yet another conventional system, magnetic attraction may be created by eccentric mounting of a rotor shaft axis with respect to a stator axis to provide a directed magnetic auxiliary force due to an air gap adjustment between rotor and stator. In still other conventional system, a magnetic force is produced by determined magnetic asymmetries of pole fluxes, e.g., having smaller poles in one or more parts of a stator circumference than that in another or opposite part of the circumference.
Other conventional systems use a magnetic bearing device including a rotor having a number of permanent magnets mounted to a central shaft and connected to a driving shaft of a rotating load and a stator surrounding the rotor with an air gap. In this magnetic bearing device a stator is provided with a number of electromagnets on an inner circumference, which when energized successively, create a rotating magnetic field constituted by attracting polarities created by moving permanent magnets. Other conventional magnetic attraction systems use conductive lap windings that are interleaved with conventional loops in the stator of a motor-generator and a rotor provides magnetic induction lines that, when rotated, cuts across the lap windings and the loops. Continuing with this magnetic system, upon the rotor being laterally displaced from its equilibrium axis of rotation, magnetic lines of induction induce a current in the interleaved lap windings. The induced current interacts with magnetic lines of induction of the rotor to generate a radial force that returns the rotor to its equilibrium state.
Even in light of the above conventional system, there is still a need for apparatus and methods that may provide advantageous auxiliary, supplemental or primary electromagnetic attraction and motive force generation with or without conventional power schemes. For example, advantages electromagnetic attractive and motive force power generation would include, inter alia, improvements over conventional systems for any of the following: decreasing hardware requirements, decreasing magnetic pole count, decreasing magnetic directional force requirements, generating increased motive force with reduced dc requirements, generating by products, such as electricity, mechanical energy for motor or generator operation on section-by-section or pole-by-pole basis.